Embodiments related to an audio speaker having a speaker housing surrounding a back volume that is divided into several cavities by a permeable partition, are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment related to a multi-cavity back volume within a speaker housing, the multi-cavity back volume having a cavity defined between the speaker housing and a permeable partition, and that may be filled with an adsorptive material to adsorb gas during sound generation, is disclosed.